SeeD's of the future
by Yunaffx-2
Summary: Based on a RP that i have been involved in. This story happens quiet a number after Squall and Co leave garden. Now there a new group of studnets going through trauma , Action ,love and lots more...
1. Chapter 1: SeeD's of the Future

**A/n:Well without further ado here is the first chapter.**

SeeD's of the future.

Chapter 1: The SeeD's of the future.

It was another morning in Deling city. It was raining and cold as it usually was. Hana was asleep soundly in her room. It was the morning that she was going to Balamb garden. She was going there to prove to her dad that she wasn't just some daughter of his but that she could do much better things for the world. She was going to go to Galbadia garden but her father didn't trust it not after the mess he had to deal with it all those years ago.

Her father Squall Lionheart the best SeeD that had ever come out of Balamb Garden and her mother Rinoa Heartily a rebel against the president and the daughter of General Caraway leader of the Galbadian army. What a mix she had become it was like she felt that something rested on her shoulders fate or something. It was the start to find out who murdered her mother...

Ivan woke up the next morning. He too was going to Balamb Garden too. His parents wanted him to go there as they had heard so many good things about Balamb Garden. He lived in a little house in Timber with his parents. Ivan was the kind of guy who kept himself to himself and only asked for help when he really needed it. He always would help anyone if they were in trouble or felt like they needed a shoulder to cry on. Ivan got on with everyone in the town and everyone got along with him. Even though Ivan was pretty shy no one in Timber would think so.

His parents Mr and Mrs Glacier were the best parent's he could ever ask for. They were nice to him and whenever he had a problem he wouldn't be embarrassed to tell them Well not most of the time anyways.

Then there was Mr Zador Keldosa. He once lived in the dark town of Dealing city. After he graduated from Galbadia garden him and his family moved to Balamb. Mr Z, as he likes to be know as, got himself a job at the local garden to teach the students of what he had learnt the years before about becoming a SeeD. He felt like it was the right thing to do plus there weren't many other jobs going around. He was the best student that has graduated from that garden that year maybe thats why he got the job so quickly.

Ella woke up one morning to the sound of fast cars buzzing around in her town of Esthar. It was a busy town Esthar. Ella liked to live in Busy towns filled will malls and lots of places to visit. She liked home. Now she was going to attend Balamb Garden. Her parents got her the last slot s they too had heared great things about Balamb. Ella got out her suitcase which was filed to the brim and put it into the bus. She was the first one to get on to the bus.

Her mother was crying so Ella gave her one big hug before she went. Her parents were two great fellows. Busy as they were it felt right that Ella had a decent education as well.

There was then Rikkii. A quiet kid from Winhill. He always dressed well and his family were very traditional. Winhill was a quiet town but Rikkii wanted more. He wanted to live somewhere different for a while and learn the ways of the SeeD. He wanted to keep the traditions he had learnt from his father and mother. The way of the Samurai. He valued it very much. He hated the use of guns as it didn't seem like a traditional weapon to use. He used a Katana that his Seneca made just before he died. It said his name on it. Rikkii treasured it for ever and vowed to use it forever.

Rikkii wanted to become a SeeD then teach the children in his village on how to fight with honor and pride.

These are the SeeD's of the future...

**A/n: Basically an introduction to the characters the next chapter will go into the main story of it. Please R and R. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: The first day

**A/n: Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 2: The first day

Ella put her stuff in the back of the bus and took a seat. She took a seat near to the window and began waving franticly through the window to her parent's. There weren't many family's waiting outside as she looked. The other two were waving to here parents too. Then the bus driver got back onto the bus.

"Next stop Winhill!" said the Bus driver over the taniod" The bus driver said.

"But first over the seas we go!" He said as he pressed the button and the Bus became a ship.

"Only three of you from Esthar?" He said

"Seems so !" Yelled Ella

The other two just nodded.

"Okay there must be more round the Balamb area and the towns that we are to visit!" said the bus driver as he began to drive the bus/ship.

Ella looked out of the window all she could see was blue sky's and the green sea. It was beautiful. Land became visible after a few moments. The sky was covered in clouds and birds were flying high in the sky.

* * *

Rikkii was waiting outside of his house packed and ready to go.

'I will do you proud Sensea. ' he though.

Rikkii wondered what would be in store for his once he reached Garden. He imagined what it would be like but however long he wondered it wouldn't really tell him what was in store for him. He knew it wouldn't be like his home-town of Winhill , peaceful and quiet, it would be more hectic and full of people , well students.

The bus came back onto land and turned back into its original form as a bus. It arrived at Winhill.

"All students going to Balamb Garden please." shouted to the bus driver.

Rikkii got his stuff and waved his parents goodbye. His mother began to cry.

"It'll be okay mum i'll see you soon." said Rikkii

His mother nodded as she whipped a tear from her face. He put his stuff in the back of the bus and joined the other 5 that got on with him.

"Okay the fokes next stop is Timber!" said the bus driver.

He started the bus again and they were off.

Rikkii sat at the back of the bus. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He was a quiet one who didn't really need friends. He had a friend once that let him down and he vowed never to have a friend again. He never talked about it to anyone, the kid of thing that you'd expect.

* * *

The bus began to drive on over the hills and through the forests.

Ella was shaking under her seat. She hated big forest bugs that lived in the depths of the forest. She didn't want to come out until they had driven straight through it.

"You okay down there." whispered a students

"Y...Yeah....i'm...err...fine thanks." Ella stammered

"Scared of forests eh? , it's okay you won't be the first one to be scared of them." said the bus driver in a reassuring way.

"Just tell me when your out okay then ill sit back on my seat." shouted Ella.

"Suit yourself." Muttered the bus driver.

He began to drive through the forest. Twigs of trees fell of as the bus brushed past them and the sounds of wildlife where coming from the far distance.

Rikkii got out a book out of his bag and began to read. He was reading a book written by his Sensea. The way of the Samurai. He had read the book thousands of times but never got bored of it. It was like the only part of his Sensea he really had left.

"Hey Rikkii what are you reading." belowed Tiki

"The book i always read." said Rikkii

"Don't you ever get bored of rwading the same book?" squealed Ella from under her seat.

"No, not really , my Sensea wrote it." replied Rikkii

"Ah, no wonder you read it so much." said Tiki "Always on about your Sensea hew died years ago just face it Rikkii you can't live in the past forever."

Rikki stood up and closed his book.

"And you have a problem with me living in the past?"Rikkii growled

"N..No i didn't mean it like that man i was just saying that well dwelling in the past is futile and no one ever gets anywhere in the past."Replied Tiki

"So you sort have do have a problem with it?" said Rikkii as he began to walk up to him.

"No man, just live your life it was i am saying!" announced Tiki

Rikkii then grabbed Tiki and lifted him up.

"Man please don't hurt me!!!" yelled Tiki

"Give me on reason why i shouldn't?" questioned Rikkii

"Rikkii calm down please we don't want anyone to get hurt here." said a student

"You stay out of it!" shouted Rikkii

"Hey guys we 'll have no fighting on the bus please." exclaimed the bus driver

Rikkii didn't listen to him and chucked him on the floor.

"Say something again and you'll regret it." announced Rikkii as he began to sit down.

"Well come and say that to my face them." Screeched Tiki

"Err Tiki mate." said a student

"Sensea always though you were the good one of us all and never gave us a chance , i hated him for that!" said Tiki "But inside really he hated you , for being better than him, i heard him once talking about you in hatred to one of the other Sensea's and believe me he really hated you!"

"You take that back!" yelled Rikkii

"No , cause it hurts you so bad doesn't it , its the truth and you hate to face it!" said Tiki

Rikkii ran up to him and punched him right in the face. His nose began to bleed.

"You'll regret that." shouted Tiki as he punched him back.

They were both punching each other and began rolling on the floor pulling at each other clothes and hair.

The bus stopped and the bus driver ran to pull them apart.

"Right you guys quit this now , i may not know about all this but i'm sure that if you hate each other you'd leave each other alone!" Stated the Bus driver. "Tiki to the front of the bus and Rikkii to the back!"

Rikkii walked to the back of the bus whipping his blood from under his eye. As did Tiki from his nose as he grabbed his stuff and sat at the front.

"Right now we'll carry on with getting to garden" said the bus driver.

The bus driver started the bus and began to drive again. A mist of silence filled the air. No one dared to say anything unless something started up again. The bus left the forest and was now back on the road on the way to timber.

Yards of railways and a log broad motor way was all that really could be seen. There was the odd mountain range and the odd little forest here and there. In the distance there was a little town drawing closer and closer as the seconds drew on.

Everything was still in silence. Ella was bored so she decided to get her MP3 player out and listen to some of her favorite tracks.

* * *

They finally had reached Timber. It may have been only a small town but there were quiet a few people ready will luggage waiting to board one of the busses.

The bus stopped and the driver got off.

"All students going to Balamb please step this way." bawled the bus driver

Five students grabbed there stuff and got onto the bus including Ivan.

"Well i guess it's good bye for not mum and dad!" said Ivan

"Yeah , you have a good time son" said Mr Glacier

"A hug before you leave?" asked Mrs Glacier

"I suppose." said Ivan sarcastically.

Mrs Glacier gave her son a hug and a kiss.

"You be good now!" shouted Mrs Glacier

Ivan nodded and gave his heavy luggage to the driver and hopped onto the bus. He decided to sit at the back of the bus with two of his other mates and Rikkii.

"Hi there , my names Ivan and you are?" stated Ivan as he held his hand out in front of Rikkii

"Rikkii" Answered Rikkii

"Glad to meet you." said Ivan

"Likewise." muttered Rikkii as he began to read his book.

Ivan just rolled his eyes and sat quietly.

'One of those i don't want to get on the wrong side guy's' though Ivan.

The bus driver got back onto the bus and began to drive again.

"Looks like we nearly got a full load here." shouted the bus driver

"Sure does" said Ella

"Yeah you said it." replied a student

"So like how many more stops to go?" said Ivan

"Just one to the dark town of Dealing city!" answered the bus driver. "Supposed to be collecting the Galbadian army's leaders daughter up from here!"

"Squall Lionhearts daughter?" asked a student

"Yep the one and only." shouted the bus diver

"Man she must down in the dumps since her mum was murdered." said Tiki

"Hey and we'll have no mention of that to her okay guys!" exclaimed the bus driver "Okay"

"Yeah." muttered the students

"Good." said the bus driver.

* * *

Hana was sat in her mansion as the rain was pouring. She was waiting for the bus to come and take her to Balamb. Rain dripped down the side of the window in the darkness. A picture of her mum was stood on the mantel piece above the great fire.

Hana got up and walked over to the picture she picked it up and looked into it.

'I hope that i'll be able to find who murdered you mum and i'll be sure to kill them for you. Dads hasn't been the same since you've gone i can't seem to understand him anymore maybe going to garden will help me understand him more.' though Hana as she smiled and put the photo down.

Jeeves came into the room with all of Hana's luggage.

"They will be here any minute now." said Jeeves

Hana nodded. "Thanks jeeves."

"No problem Lady Hana." said Jeeves as he took Hana's luggage to the corridor.

Hana looked outside of the window. She could see lots of cars but no bus.

* * *

The bus began to drive up to Dealing city.

"Looks like its raining again." said Ella

"Never stops in Dealing city." shouted Rikkii down the bus.

"How depressing." replied Ivan

"You can say that again." stated Ella

The bus entered Dealing City. It first went to the train station.

"Okay Balamb Garden students over hear please." yelled the Bus driver.

"This bus is going to be packed." said Ella

"Well you were on first i dunno what your complaining about." stated a student.

"Shut up you!" shouted Ella.

The bus driver got back on the bus and began to drive to the Lionheart's mansion.

"Okay you lot stay here and i'll go get Hana." said the bus driver.

The bus driver got off the bus and went to the door and rang the bell. Jeeves answered the door.

"Good afternoon Sir how may i help you?" said Jeeves

"I am here to escort Miss Hana Lionheart to Balamb Garden." Replied the bus driver

"Just one moment." asked Jeeves

"Sure." said The bus driver

Jeeves got Hana's stuff.

"Miss Hana the bus driver is here to escort you to Garden." shouted Jeeves

"Comig" said Hana.

She walked out of her living room and to the front door.

Jeeves gave Hana's stuff to the Bus driver. He then got out an Umbrella and escorted Hana to the bus. The arrived at the bus. The bus driver finished putting Hana's stuff in the Bus.

"Well i guess its good bye for now Jeeves!" said Hana

"Yes Miss." replied Jeeves

"Say good bye to my father if you see him soon." stated Hana

"Of course miss." said Jeeves as he nooded

"Good bye Jeeves." said Hana

"Good bye Miss Hana" replied Jeeves.

* * *

Hana got on to the Bus. There was only one seat left which was next to Ella. Hana sat down she didn't say anything.

"Hi, you must be Hana , I'm Ella!" Annonced

"Pleased to meet you." said Ella

The bus driver got back on the bus.

"Okay now all passangers are on board, Woah a full bus!" shouted the Bus driver

"Anything wrong with that?" asked Tiki

"Never in all my times as a bus driver have i seen this bus full." replied the bus driver

"Well your looking at one now!" stated a student.

The bus driver sat back down and began to drive.

"Next stop Balamb Garden!" yelled the Bus driver.

The bus left Dealing and began advancing to the port that would take them back over the sea to Balamb Garden.

All that could be seen were mass fields, forests, mountains and trees maybe even a few trains on the rails.

"So looking forward to Garden?" asked Ella

Hana nodded.

"Me too looks like fun." said Ella

"I'm not really in it for the fun i just want to become a SeeD." said Hana

"Any reason?" asked Ella

"I don't want to talk about it." replied Hana

"I won't tell anyone." whispered Ella

"I said i don't want to talk about it." said Hana as she looked away from Ella.

"Okay, I'm sorry." said Ella

"Hmm." said Hana

Ivan was looking at both of the girls.

"Looks like that guy Ivan at the backs looking at us." said Ella

"Another Perv!" whispered Hana

The both giggled.

Ivan looked at the both of them. He knew they were talking about him he could tell.

'Girls ,i bet they think i'm a prev or something.' thought Ivan so he decided to look away.

* * *

The bus approached the dock and began to drive up to the boat.

The bus parked on the boat, the boat began to head to Balamb.

Everyone got off the boat and went to the top deck to look at the sea.

"The sea airs nice." said Ella

"Makes me kind of sick actually" replied Hana

"Oh okay i think we better get you inside before you be sick!" shouted Ella.

They walked in side while the others stayed outside.

"So i heard you got into a fight with that Tiki!" said Ivan

"Hmm..."replied Rikkii

"I don't really like the look of him!" said Ivan "So kick his ass as much as you want." stated Ivan

"Hmm..."Replied Rikkii

"Not much of a talker are you." Announced Ivan

"No not really." repleied Rikkii as he looked into the sea.

Ivan rolled his eyes.

The ship sped on and eventually reached Balamb. All the Students got back onto the bus. The ship reached the port. The bus began to drive off the boat and drive through Balamb to get back onto the main road.

"Next stop Balamb Garden." Announced the Bus driver

"Yay!" shouted all the students.

The bus driver giggled.

The bus began to drive to Balamb. Garden. And so begins this story of the SeeD's of the future...

**A/n: This maybe the longest chapter of the story or it may not. Took me long enough to do. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did writing this chapter. Please R and R most appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ivan's Great day!

**A/n: Thank for the reviews so far. Here is the next chapter Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Ivan's great day!

The bus arrived at Garden and parked in the car park. All of the students go off the bus and began to walk into the garden.

"What of our luggage?" said Ella

"All luggage will be delivered to your dorm so no need to worry about them!" announced the bus driver.

All the students went to the directory.

A man was standing in front of the directory. He looked about 19 year old about the same age as them. They though he was a student from last year but weren't so sure.

"Welcome Students to Balamb Garden, I am Mear your headmaster." said Mear

"He's our headmaster, i thought head masters were old guys in suits!" whispered Ella to Hana

"The old one retired just this year, Cid was his name he was the headmaster when my dad graduated from Garden." whispered Hana

"I will be giving you a tour of the garden today, so if you'd kindly follow me that would be great." said Mear.

All of the students began to follow Mear as the tour continued.

* * *

Zador Keldosa was ready for his first day teaching at Balamb Garden. He once studied there two years ago and became a SeeD like many that year. It had been two years since he had been there. He had been training to be a teacher for two long years and was ready to put in to practise what he had learned.

Instructor Keldosa walked to the teacher's chair and sat down. He looked at the papers on the table. The paper listed the new students: Ivan, Ella, Hana and Rikkii along with many others. He had everything planned for what the students first class should involve.

'Learning the basics of fighting , i can remember the day i had to learn that, such a fuss it was lets hope that this one shall not involve such fuss.' thought Zador

"And thus concludes our tour." said Mear

"Thank god i've never had half an hour of bordem like that for ages" whispered Ivan to Rikkii

"If you do not know where to go won't you feel stupid to ask someone?" replied Rikkii in a whisper.

"Err... good point." said Ivan

"Is there something you would like to share Mr Glacier?" said Mear.

Everyone turned to Ivan.

"No...No Sir." said Ivan

"Good, i sudjest you listen to this it will concern you." said Mear

Ivan nodded.

"Okay, all of you take a sheet and pass it on, this sheet will tell you about the dorm arrangements." said Mear "You will be receiving your keys shortly."

"Can't wait to see what my dorms like!" said Ella

"A bed and a wardrobe in a white painted room with four walls, nothing special about it." said Rikkii

"How do you know?" said Ella

"I just do." said Rikkii as he walked off to stand on his own in the crowd.

"I don't get that guy!" whispered Ella as she pulled a confused face.

"You can't understand everyone, thats the way life is!" whispered Hana.

"Okay Students, if you would like to follow me." said Mear.

All of the students followed Mear.

'So they have arrived at the Garden have they. Think he could hide her there well he's wrong.'

* * *

The students tour had finished. They had all received there keys and were allowed to go where ever they wanted to until the bell rung for class.

Ella began to put posters of her favorite pop stars.

Ivan went to talk to the headmaster to find out more about the welcoming party.

Rikkii began to sort his things out and get changed into his SeeD uniform.

Hana didn't really didn't want to do any of that. She just wanted to sit and think. She liked being alone. Ever since her mother was killed she was alone most of the time anywhere. Her father was always too busy to even talk to her that much.

* * *

The bell rang.

Rikkii, Ella and Ivan began to walk up to lesson. They all got into the lift along with all the others.

"It didn't say anything in the Garden description about being packed into a lift like sardines did it?" said Ivan

Rikkii shook his head.

"Oh stop complaining you!" shouted Ella

Hana grabbed her stuff and ran to the elevator as it began to close.

'Phew' she thought.

The elevator began to go up to the second floor.

Hana stepped out of the Elevator as everyone else fell on top of each other.

"Now my hairs ruined!" shouted Ella

"Look who complaining now!" whispered Ivan

Rikkii shook his head brushed himself off and began to walk to class following Hana.

Zador was ready for his first class to begin/. Students began coming into the classroom one by one.

Hana sat down in the middle row waiting for the others. Rikkii soon followed, he sat at the back of the room. Next to come was Ella, brushing her hair, she sat down next to Hana. Last to come in was Ivan. He decided to sit at the front to give Rikkii some room.

"Ah Mr Ivan, it seems that you have neglected your uniform!" announced Zador

"Sorry , sir!" said Ivan as he go up.

'How could i forget to change into my uniform how dumb am i!' thought Ivan. He began to walk to his dorm to change.

"While we wait for Ivan to return please open your books and begin to read page 1" stated Zador.

A minuted later Ivan dashed back into the classroom. He sat down too fast that he ended up bashing his head on the desk.

'Ouch, first day at school and i get a knock on the head.' he thought 'What a great day i'm having'

Ella and Hana giggled.

"Might knock some scene into the perv" whispered Hana to Ella

Ella nodded.

Ivan rubbed his head the sat down ready to work.

"Okay now to get some work done!" said Zador. "Thank you Ivan will now be passing you some sheets around, put your names at the top, using page one i want you to answer the following questions."

Zador passed the sheets to Ivan as she began to stand up.

'Yep definitely not a good start at all!' thought Ivan

He passed out the sheets then sat back down and began to do some work like the others.

* * *

After a few moments the bell rang.

"Okay class, as you walk past leave the sheets on my desk as you leave thank you." Shouted Zador.

All the class stood up and placed their sheets on Mr Zador's desk as they began to walk out.

The corridors were now paved with students walking about everywhere.

"Looks like your not getting off to a good start!" yelled Rikkii

Ivan turned around and waited for Rikkii to catch up.

"Tell me about it!" stated Ivan

"Okay the first thing you did wrong as..." announced Rikkii

"I didn't literally mean it!" replied Ivan

"I know i like to do that to wind people up, i find it quite amusing." stated Rikkii

"Well i sure don't!" replied Ivan

"See you." said Rikkii as he began to walk to the training room. Ivan went back to his dorm.

* * *

Hana began to walk to her dorm. Then suddenly Ella scared her to death.

"Hiya Hana!" yelled Ella

"Hey you scared me!" shouted Hana with an angry tone.

"Hey sorry, i was only try to cheer you up you know god!" stated Ella

"Well i don't need cheering up i'm fine." said Hana "I'm off to the dorm."

"Sorry."said Ella as she followed her.

Hana opened her dorm door and shut it without knowing Ella's face was right behind it.

Ella fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" shouted Ella "I said i was sorry that wasn't an excuse to slam the door on me!"

Hana opened the door slightly.

"Sorry" said Hana

Ella sighed and got up dusting herself.

"Meet you at the cafeteria." announced Ella

Hana nodded.

**A/n:Sorry for the long delay but here is the chapter. I had a bit of writers block and every time i tried to write something it just went terribly wrong. Please R R.**


	4. Chapter 4: The noise within

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews so far i really appreciate it! Heres the next chapter.**

Chapter 4: The noise from within

Hana was sat in the cafeteria waiting for Ella to come. The queues for the hotdogs as usual where pouring out of the door. Ivan was stood in the queue getting pushed about and squished numerous times. Rikkii was already sat down eating his.

"Hi Hana!" shouted Ella

"Hello, hows your face?" said Hana

"It's fine don't worry about it!" shouted Ella

"I'll get lunch what do you want, please don't say hotdogs!" stated Hana

"Err... a hotdog, no just kidding i'll just have a sandwich please." said Ella

"Sure thing." said Hana

Hana saw Ivan in the queue opposite.

"Hey guys stop pushing your damaging the hardware here!" Bellowed Ivan

Hana shook her head.

"What?" shouted Ivan

"Nothing...Nothing." said Hana as she go served.

Ella got her books out and began to study.

"There you go." said Hana

"Thanks." said Ella

They both began studying as they ate.

The suddenly a strange noise could be heard through the whole building.

"Err Ella did you just hear that loud noise or am i just hearing things?" stated Hana

"Ah ha, i think its co0ming from the training center wanna check it out?" shouted Ella

"Err i dunno isn't that a job for like the headmaster?" stated Hana

"Oh come on you wanna be a SeeD don't you this is our big chance!" shouted Ella

"But.." said Hana as she wa s begin dragged by Ella out of the Cafeteria.

"No but's" shouted Ella as they walked to the training area.

Ivan watched them. 'Girls these day's i just don't get them.' he though while shaking his head.

* * *

Rikkii walked past the training area. He too had heard the noise lurking within the depths of the training area.

'It wasn't like that before when i came to train, there's something not right.' thought Rikkii 'Well heres goes nothing i'm going in' and with that Rikkii began to run into the training room.

* * *

Ella was running dragging Hana behind her until they arrived at the training area. Students were running out of the trainning area screaming and shouting scared to death.

"Looks like this is going to be fun." Shouted Ella.

"Thats why i said lets not get mixed in ti and leave the headmaster to deal with it he knows what to do with it!" yelled Hana

"Hana live a little for god sakes!" shouted Ella (No offense) as she stormed off into the training area.

"If we fight it we may not be able to live a little, Ella come back, wait for me!" yelled Hana as she began to run after her.

* * *

Rikkii was already there he had his katana sword our ready to fight. People were running out of the training area.

'Time to kick some ass!' thought Rikkii

Hana and Ella saw Rikkii

"Need some help?" said Ella as she drew her crossbow.

Hana drew out her guns.

Rikkii smiled and nooded.

Hana and Ella began firing at the Elvoret which angered it while Rikkii was attacking it.

"I wonder what magic it has?" said Ella

Ella drew from it and got the GF Diablos.

"Cool!" shouted Ella as she summoned it.

* * *

Zador got into the elevator and went to the first floor and he saw students running everywhere. He had to know what was up so he stopped a student.

"Whtas going on?" asked Zador

"Sir...theres an...Elvoret in the training room!" stuttered the student as he was out of breath.

"Okay, go get the headmaster before anything else happens go!" yelled Zador. The student nodded and went to the headmasters office.

* * *

Meanwhile at the training area...

"I bet there isn't just one GF!" shouted Hana as she drew Siren. "Yes another GF!"

"Well done!" said Ella as she gave Hana a high five.

"This thing isn't getting any weaker!" yelled Rikkii "Cast your GF's!"

Hana and Ella nodded as the cast their GF's.

The monster fell to the ground.

"Yeah we beat it!" shouted Ella

"Good job!" shouted Rikkii

"I suppose it wasn't all that bad!" stated Hana

"Don't be such a baby you did great!" announced Ella

Rikkii nodded.

Zador go to the training room.

"What are you all doing here?" shouted Zador

"We were killing the Elvoret!" shouted Ella

"You're lucky you've stunned it!" said Zador "Now get out of here before the headmaster sees you!"

They all nodded and went to their dorms.

**A/n: Thats it for this chapter. Please R R. Thank you. The next chapter should be up ASAP!**


	5. Chapter 5: Can't leave the past behind

**A/n: Thank you for all the review so far it is most appreciated. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 5: Can't leave the past behind.

The bell rung again for another class. Ella decided that she would go early to class as she was already in trouble for fighting the Elvoret she was sat in her seat waiting for the instructor to arrive.

Zador walked in and saw Ella reading through her books.

"Someone's eager to start lesson!" said Instructor Zador

"Just keeping out of trouble instructor!"Replied Ella as a load of other students walked in.

"Good to hear, well looks like your friends don't want to stay out of trouble!" stated the instructor.

"There probably getting check out for injuries!"Replied Ella.

"Thats what they had lunch break for!" Stated Instructor Zador

"True." answered Ella.

* * *

Rikkii was in the infirmary getting check out.

"It's only a little cut, should be healed in a few days!" said Dr Yoko

"Thanks, i'd better get back to class or i'll be in big trouble!" stated Rikkii

"If you have any problems with it call back and i'll have a look!" Announced Dr Yoko.

Rikkii nodded and walked into the elevator.

* * *

Ivan was snoring away in his dorm. The light from his curtains began to shine in his eyes.

"Darn sun can't a guy get any sleep around here!" said Ivan as he rubbed his eyes.

He got out of bed knocking his clock off his bedside table. He picked it up and looked at the time.

"Oh crap is that the time, darn it" said Ivan as he rushed to get changed into his uniform.

* * *

Instructor Zador was tapping his pen on the desk. Ella was starting to get bored and annoyed with the instructor tapping his pen.

"Can we start lesson, my brains going to explode from bordem!" said Ella.

Then Rikkii walked in.

"Ah it seems that another student has decided to turn up!" said the instructor.

"Sorry instructor the queue at the infirmary was that bad i couldn't get in till after the bell!" said Rikkii

"Take a seat!" said the instructor.

Then out of the blue the door flung open once again, Rushing in and slipping to the ground was Ivan another student who was late!

"Did you enjoy your trip? you did forget to send us a postcard to inform us that you would be late!" said the instructor who was stood over him.

The instructor stood back as Ivan got up dusting himself off.

"Sorry Instructor my alarm didn't go off!" said Ivan

The instructor shook his head.

"Well heres a detention slip for begin late!" stated the Instructor.

'Great fun!' though Ivan

"Looks like where still one student down still, Miss Hana Lionheart!" Announced the instructor. "But we can't wait all day, off to the training room with you wait outside and we'll start class."

* * *

All the class began to walk out.

"I wonder where Hana's got to?" Stated Ella

"She wasn't at the infirmary!" announced Rikkii

"Nor at the dorm's either?" Replied Ivan

"Lets hope she turns up sometime or she'll be in for it deep!" Exclaimed Ella

The class arrived a the training area.

"Okay a few rules before you go running off." Shouted Zador. "As you know the training area was recently improved and now has certain sectors to it, you are only allowed in sector one and two okay, until you have pasted your first fighting test you cannot go beyond sectors one and two, if you are found there you can be faced with expulsion from the garden."

Everyone nodded.

"If anyone get injured only one person should come back to inform me, everyone else should stay with the student okay?" Announced Zador. "Off you go then and be careful and try and stick together you get better at fighting that way!"

Everyone went into the training area to raise there fighting levels.

* * *

Hana was sat outside on the wall thinking. She wasn't bothered about class and din't care much for the party that was going on tonight all she could think about was her mother. She didn't realize what time it was but she just sat there. She must have missed numerous classes but she didn't care. She could stop thinking about the boss they fought in the Training center which obviously she knew wasn't dead.

'I bet this was some kind of direct attack on me , but how could she know i'm here, i'm sure that Garden will protect me and she won't get me' Hana thought.

Hana began to walk back into garden. All the Garden masters where guarding the entrances to all the area's of garden as she walked to the dorms. Hana walked along to the dorms when she arrived she saw a few older students they were talking about what happened in the training center but Hana just ignored them and walked on and arrived at her dorm. She got changed and got into bed. Hana couldn't sleep she kept thinking about her mother and what happened all night and what tomorrow would have in store!

* * *

The party was in full swing, students dancing, drinks all round.

"Hey guys!" called out Ella

"Hi!" Shouted Ivan

"Hi..." grumbled Rikkii

"Oh cheer up Rikkii, i know i dragged you to the party but the least you can do is try and look happy, a smile wouldn't go a miss!" Snapped Ella

Rikkii smiled sarcastically.

Ella pulled a face.

"Any sign of Hana?" asked Ivan

"No, i've looked all over and there's no sight what so ever of her, if she doesn't want to be around with us we'll leave her to it!" said Ella

"Everyone needs peace and quiet and time to think sometimes you know!" stated Rikkii

"Maybe its her past coming back to her again?" asked Ivan

"Maybe, but we can't be sure.' replied Ella

"If she wanted us to support her and what not don't you think she would ask, just give her time."explained Rikkii

"Thats the second time you've told us." yelled Ella

"Well drop the subject and get on with the party then!" bellowed Rikkii as he began to drink.

* * *

The party drew to an end and the darkness of night was in clear view with the stars shining brightly.

Hana woke up early. She wanted to make up for class that she missed yesterday. She got changed into her uniform and went to registration.

Ella was the next to wake up.

"Oooh my head, i'm never going to party like that again!" stated Ella

She got up got changed and went to the infirmary for something for her headache.

Hana sat down and soon followed the others. Ella saw Hana and sat down next to her.

"Hi Hana, where were you yesterday?" Asked Ella She dropped her pen on the floor and bashed her head on the desk trying to retrieve it. Ella went red.

Hana shook her head in embarrassment.

"I don't want to talk about it, i hope you understand."Replied Hana

"Looks like the wonderer returns!" shouted Ivan "Looks like you'll be joining me in detention!"

"Shut up teasing her Ivan, tell the instructor that and everything will be fine everyone knows what happened in your past, he'll understand." Stated Ella

Hana nodded.

Then Rikkii walked in.

"Hi Hana everything okay, if you ever need any help we'll be there for you okay?" exclaimed Rikkii

Hana nodded.

* * *

The instructor then walked in with his various books. He noticed Hana decided to turn up so he walked up to her.

"Ah Hana it looks like you have finally decided to turn up..." said the instructor.

"Er Instructor.." called Ella

"Give me five seconds Ella and you know it is rude to cut in!" stated the instructor

"Sorry instructor." replied Ella

"As i was saying skipping classes isn't allowed in this garden as you know, if you want to become the best SeeD you can all classes must be attended!" Shouted the instructor as he walked up and down the middle of the seats.

"Hana can explain Sir!" Announced Ella

"Ella stand out side i will have a word with you in a minute."yelled the instructor.

Ella stood up in a mood and walked out.

"Now then to make up for the class you missed you will be issued with a detention." said the instructor.

* * *

Tears began to form in Hana's eyes. Hana didn't want everyone to see her cry so she ran out of the room.

"Hana?" Asked the instructor. "You all stay here while i go after her!"

Hana ran past Ella.

"Hana , where you going are you okay?" shouted Ella

'I'd better stay here or i'll be in it even more deep'

"Where'd she go?" yelled the instructor.

"Down to the first floor!" replied Ella

"You stay there i still have to talk to you!" announced the instructor as he ran to the elevator.

* * *

The instructor began running to catch up with her dodging all of the olkder studnets who were walking around.

He finally caught up with Hana and stood in front of her.

"Okay now calm down and tell me what's wrong?" asked the instructor

"You wouldn't...understand..." Sniffed out Hana

"I will if you tell em then we can get this problem sorted out!" stated the instructor.

"It won't...ever...go...away no matter...how hard i try...it'll keep coming back..." Stuttered Hana

"Is it about you mothers death?" asked the instructor.

Hana nodded.

"Okay, i understand you can forget about the detention." replied the instructor. "Now go back to your dorm and get your face cleared up and then come back okay!" stated Zador

Hana nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone , i hate to feel like some sympathy seeker!" Stated Hana

The instructor nodded and went into the elevator.

**A/n: Another chapter done and dusted. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R & R thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery and wonder

**A/n: Thanks for the R and R most appreciated. Now for the next chapter.**

Chapter 6: Mystery and wonder.

The instructor arrived back on the second floor to his class.

"Now thats sorted, now to deal with you Miss Ella!" shouted Zador "Cutting in when i wasn't talking to you , i know you were only trying to tell me something about Hana but i would have soon figured it out!"

"Sorry instructor!" whispered Ella

"Now get back into class!" ordered Zador

Ella walked fast into the classroom and began to do her work.

Hana came back a few moments later but when she did the bell rung!

"Well that concludes or lesson for today, i'll see you all tomorrow!" said Zador.

Hana and Ella began to walk to the dorms.

"You okay?" asked Ella

Hana nodded.

"Okay then , i won't ask anymore questions!" stated Ella

* * *

Hana smiled. The reached the dorms.

Hana opened the door and went in , she dumped her book the she got out her diary and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I wish my life would go well it just keeps messing up. I don't know why i keep thinking of my past but it just keeps coming back. I hate it. I got a detention too , i really didn't mean to skip class i was just so caught up in my past and everything i just forgot everything. It keep reminding me of her the one who killed my mother. I bet she knows i'm here i'm sure she does but i cannot be sure i just hope that she isn't. I can't protect myself i've only just started to learn to be a SeeD and i'm already messing it up. What do i do?_

Hana then laied down on her bed and began to think of what the next day would bring.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Garden...

'So you thought you could hide her here from me did you?' thought ? 'I caught on fast, she isn't safe not when i know where she is, your all pathetic thinking that you'll keep her safe in here.'

* * *

Back in Garden...

Ella knocked on Hana's door.

Hana heard the door and shut her diary and hid it under her pillow.

"Who...Who is it?" asked Hana

"It's me Ella can i come in i want to talk to you a moment?" replied Ella

"Okay, come in." replied Hana

Ella walked in and sat down.

"Hi are you okay you know about what happened yesterday?" said Ella

"Sure, I'm fine honest it was just me been stupid" Hana said

Ella then gave her a warm hug. " You didn't seem alright in class, I hope your alright, how about this I'll treat you to lunch?" she says giving her a smile.

Hana nodded.

Hana and Ella walked to the cafeteria. People were rushing about everywhere walking to and fro and as usually the cafeteria was full of people queuing for the hotdogs!

"People in this school must love hotdogs!" said Hana. "They must have some secret ingredient to them that just keeps students coming back for more of them!"

"yeah ! so what do u want for lunch? I'm going to get a salad and a coke." she said as people ran past her towards the end of the line.

"Ill just have a salad and a coffee thanks Ella" said Hana

Ella stared across the cafeteria and saw that it was really crowded.

"Do u want to eat outside as it's a bit crowded here?" she asked

Hana looked around. It was crowded and full and there wasn't really anywhere to sit.

"Okay we'll sit outside so long as it's not raining!" replied Hana

Hana waited for Ella and luckily the sun was shining so they sat outside, in the nice warm sun!

Ella got their lunch and came outside. They sat on the steps by the front gate.

" I heard we're going to have our SeeD test soon" she said nervously as she passed a salad and a coffee to Hana.

"Thanks, Well i suppose if we study and do what were supposed to we'll get through it plus if we fail we always get a chance to do it again." said Hana

She began to eat her salad and drink her tea. Then she opened her book and began to study.

"Its a nice day and really sunny, where i live its normally just raining its good to see a place thats always sunny" said Hana

* * *

Meanwhile in The head master's office...

"Mear, I have something to discuss about Hana Lionheart. She is troubled by her past and she can't really focus on studying. That's why she skipped some classes. When I was giving her detention, she started crying and then she told me that her past troubled her."Zador said."She might need some time to think this through, so I was wandering if you would allow her not to attend some classes in the future. So, what do you think?"

Mear nodded.

Mear considered this, "Usually, if a student cannot focus on studying, a detention would be appropriate. But in this situation, I think it would be best to allow Hana to miss a few classes until she feels better. I think I will go and talk to her myself. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Zador."

"Mear. I'll leave this to you then. I have some business in Balamb. Bye for now."Zador said.

He stood up and walked away, pressed the elevator to go to the 1st floor and then he headed past the lobby, to the entrance. He walked down all the stairs and headed towards Balamb.

* * *

Back at the cafeteria

"Where were you born Hana? " Ella asked "Dammit , I hope I didn't upset her " she thought as she slapped her hand on her forehead and slide it down her face.

"Me well i'm not sure to be honest, and don't slap your face you won't make me upset cause i don't know?" said Hana as she continued to eat and study.

"I suppose so i'll study lots and i won't land myself in anymore bother!" said Hana

She closed her book and opened an other and started to study about GF's.

"My guess our first test is to get the GF Ifrit from the fire cavern!" said Hana

"Are there any other GFs up for grabs?" she asked curiously as she finished her salad and had a sip of coke.

Hana nodded.

"There scattered about, most you can draw from fiends or other people who acquire that GF but apart from that there isn't any really other way of getting them!"

"I'm going to go to Balamb town see you later Hana! " she stated as she walked outside

"Bye!"replied Hana

Hana began to walk to her dorm carrying her books.

'Since i've been missing classes i'd better study and catch up with the work!' thought Hana.

* * *

Ella walked to Balamb beating many simple fiends a long the way. When she arrived she heard a very loud scream.

'Must be coming from the pier!" she thought to herself.

Ella ran fast to the pier she saw a woman running away. Shiva the GF of the element of ice was stood there.

She saw that shiva seem posed by something, could it be connected with what happened with the Elvoret? She didn't want to hurt it but to tame it she probably had to.

Ella focused her energy and casted fire on her. She backed away a little getting ready for an attack. So she defended herself.

'God this ain't going to be easy!' thought Ella

**A/N: So i leave it at that for now! Please R&R thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness appears within the l...

**A/N: Okay sorry for not updating sooner had a lot of things to do so here it is the next chapter!**

Chapter 7: Darkness appears within the light.

Zador was at in the Inn in Balamb visiting his mother. Zador then heard a scream coming from the pier.

'What on Earth could that be?' thought Zador.

He stood up as did his mother. He began to run to the door when his mother, Mrs. Keldosa stopped him.

"Wait don't go you could get hurt!" shouted Mrs. Keldosa.

"Mother it's my job to help people!" replied Zador as he reassured his mother.

"You must not anger her!" stated Mrs. Keldosa.

"Anger who?" asked Zador

"Shiva, she has been getting a little out of hand lately if you anger her then she will do more damage and i can't let me son get harmed by her!" Mrs. Keldosa yelled tears began to drop from her eyes. "I cannot bear to lose you like your father.

"Is everything alright!" asked the Inn keeper.

"Its fine, just take care of my mother." stated Zador. "I will be fine mother i am trained to handle such situations!"

With that Zador bided farewell and headed for the pier.

Ella could see that Shiva seemed to have been possessed by something, could it be connected with what happened with the Elvoret? She didn't want to hurt it but to tame Shiva as she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight it. Ella focused her energy and casted fire on her. She backed away a little getting ready for an attack. Then she defended herself.

'Shiva's tough!' thought Ella as she dodged Shiva's attack.

Zador ran to the pier and saw that Ella was fighting against Shiva, who seemed possessed.

"Ella!" Zador shouted.

"Hey! About time you got here! give me a hand will ya? "She whined as she struck another blow on Shiva. Shiva started to cast Blizzaga on Ella but she blocks the attack with her fire saber.

Zador ran to Ella and looked at her Fire Sword.

"Nice weapon!"Zador sated "What the heck is wrong with Shiva?"

"Why thank you

Zador joined the battle going on with Shiva.

"My turn!" Zador said. "Time to summon Ifrit!"

Shiva flew back to the ground and began to fade away.

"Yes we won!" shouted Ella as she began to do her victory dance.

"Good work!" announced Zador.

"No sweat!" replied Ella

"You can now call upon Shiva!" stated Zador

"Really?" asked Ella

Zador nodded.

"Wicked!" replied Ella. "When is next class?"

"At 2.00pm make sure you tell the others I'm not having students missing lessons!" replied Zador as he walked off.

"Sure think Instructor!" stated Ella as she began to walk back to Balamb.

Zador returned to the Inn where his mother nearly flattened him by giving him a great big hug. (Sorry for this cheesy line). He then left then Inn and walked back to Balamb.

2:00pm came quicker than expect. Zador was sat in the classroom waiting for the students.

'All late again why do i even bother!' though Zador.

Ella strolled in to the classroom. Zador looked at his watch.

"Ella you are 5 minutes late please take a seat and don't be late again!" stated Zador.

Ella sighed in and sat down in her seat. She banged her head on her desk stupidly and switched her panel on.

"The others are late...as usual...which seems to be becoming a habit among you all..."Zador said and smiled." Today we will be learning about GF leveling."

Zador stood up and walked around the classroom.

"GFs level up just like we do. When they level they learn new skills, magic and abilities."

Ella wrote down notes from time to time. She looked at her rind proudly again and then listened to Zador continue. She started to tap her pencil on her desk.

Rikkii they walked in.

"Hey Mr. Z, Hey Ella did i miss anything?" asked Rikkii

"Just sit down Rikkii please!" stated Zador

"Okay, sorry I'm late by the way!" replied Rikkii

"Thank you, now lets get on with today's lesson!" stated Zador as he stood up. "We are going to learn all about GF's today..." he said.

"Now tell me...what GF's do you use?" Zador asked." What types and what names? You have named your GF's right?" Zador walked to Ella.

"I use Shiva and Siren, one ice and one physical but it puts status affects on the opponent. And I don't name my GFs "she answered while writing down notes.

"Ok, so their attacks are...Diamond Dust and Silent Voice. You have some nice summons there... Shiva you just acquired at Balamb and...Did you draw Siren from Elvoret?" Zador asked and looked at Ella.

"Yes I did..." she said proudly and wrote down more notes.

'I wonder where Hana and Ivan are?' though Ella.

The lesson went on...

Ivan was still at his desk, studying away. He hadn't eaten or slept; he'd just studied and studied for hours and hours. He just didn't feel like coming out of his dorm, he'd locked the door. He glanced up again at the Letter he'd pinned on the wall, a tear formed in his eye and slid down he's face, until it dropped onto the textbook he had open. He glanced down at the textbook again, and looked at the printed words, but wasn't taking anything in. Then he stood up and threw his swords out of the window in frustration.

"Why..." he whispered, "Why now..." He collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

The bell then began to ring.

Ella got up and went to her dorm.

'Man how boring, i wonder where Hana and Ivan are?' thought Ella

Ella decided to see if Hana was in her dorm. She got to the door a knelt to where the keyhole was.

'Looks like no ones in.' thought Ella. Ella walked past Ivan's room and heard a loud noise kind of like a window smashing.

'Huh?' Wondered Ella

"Ivan are you in there? Is everything okay?" she asked.

Meanwhile...

Hana was in the library studying but she must have fallen asleep. She found that it was 11:00PM

'Darn, I've missed Class again!' she thought ' Oh well, ill go tomorrow!'

Hana picked up her books and left them in her dorm. She then went to the training room to train herself and her GF's for when anything happened.

The next day soon arrived and it was lunch time. Hana was determined not to miss her next class. It was 1:55pm so Hana went straight to class. When she arrived no one was in the class so she sat down in her place switched on her study panel and began to study as she waited for her next class.

Zador had had a talk with Mar and then had headed to keep his next lesson for Ella, Hana, Ivan and Rikkii. When he arrived at the classroom, Hana was already sitting there.

"Hana, good to see that you are attending this lesson. But...the others don't seem to be here..."

Meanwhile at the dorms...

Ivan sighed and stood up, and opened the door to Ella.

"Yes, what is it?" he said, trying very hard not to sound upset or angry.

"You okay, you seem a little upset about something!" stated Ella.

Back in the classroom...

"There normally late anyway Mr. Z!" said Hana as she began to study some more.

It was getting later and nobody had arrived. Hana had a feeling that something was wrong maybe but she wasn't too sure. She didn't want to jump to any conclusions so she just sat there till the class started.

"Hmm...They are getting detention..." Zador stated.

"Sir i think something wrong with Ella, please don't give them detention!" begged Hana

"Hmm, we will see if what you are saying is true soon enough!" stated Zador.

'Crap my begging doesn't work i must be loosing my touch darn!' thought Hana

Meanwhile...

Ivan looked at Ella, 'How did she guess?' he thought.

Then said, "No...N-nothings wrong. Anyway, you're going to be late for class. You better hurry up, or you'll get detention." He hoped he wasn't being to strange towards her, and also that she didn't take this the wrong way.

"But thanks for asking about me anyway."

"Okay then I'd better get back to class then!" stated Ella

Ella went to class and Ivan sat down on his bed.

'I bet I've done something bad no wonder why the headmasters after me!' thought Ivan

**A/n: Another chapter done. Please R&R.**


End file.
